marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dario Agger (Earth-616)
, Sir Minotaur of Roxxon | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = (CEO), | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); unnamed mother (deceased); unnamed sisters (deceased); unnamed brothers (deceased); unnamed cousins (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Roxxon Island | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (as Agger), Red (as Minotaur)Category:Red Eyes | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (as Agger), Brown (as Minotaur)Category:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = Minotaur form with brown fur, three fingers, horns | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = CEO of Roxxon, multi-billionaire | Education = | Origin = Sold his soul for the power of the Minotaur | PlaceOfBirth = Greece | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Thor: God of Thunder #19.NOW | HistoryText = Early Life Dario Agger was born in Greece to a rich parents. He spent most of his life of an island in the Aegean Sea. When he was 9 years old his entire family was killed by pirates. He alone escaped and hid in a nearby cave and prayed for help. As the pirates found him his prays were answered and before a statue of a bull he was transformed into the Minotaur of legend. He decided to keep the pirates to torture them forever. He was able to return to his monstrous form at will. He used his family fortune to gain the best education the money could buy. Roxxon Dario became the CEO of Roxxon Energy Corp, the wealthiest and most powerful multi-corporation in the world. He strives to make as much as money as possible regardless of the effects on the environment and uses Roxxon's vast financial resources to pay for lobbyists and lawyers in order to exploit and pollute as much as he wanted without consequence. One of his most frequent critics was S.H.I.E.L.D. environmental agent Rosalind Solomon. When Agent Solomon learned that Dario and Roxxon had mined ice mined from Europa, one of the moons of the planet Jupiter, and were planning to sell it as well for a lot of money, Solomon decided to teach them a lesson by convincing Thor, the god of thunder, to bring an even larger chunk of ice from the realm of Jotunheim and give it away for free. Dario brushed off Thor's interference at first. However, Dario was forced to deal with Thor after the god was motivated to fight Roxxon after Agent Solomon explained the company's negative effects on the environment. Thor's first act against Roxxon was to destroy some of its factories with a blast of lightning. Dario angrily asked his lawyers what they should do. When his lawyers didn't give a satisfactory answer, Dario fed some of them to bloodthirsty bears. While Thor was away helping the Avengers, Dario got back at him for destroying his factories by building a floating island full of factories above Broxton, OK, which heavily polluted the town. Dario knew this would infuriate Thor and waited for the god of thunder to appear on the floating island he built. When Thor arrived, Dario and his remaining lawyers slapped Thor with a lawsuit for destroy Roxxon's factories and with an injunction that forbade him from entering Broxton. Thor was undeterred by the injunction and snuck into Broxton looking for a way to stop Dario. Thor eventually confronted Dario as he was ordering people out of a diner he planned to tear down. That was when Dario sprang his trap. Dario had made a secret deal with the leader of the Rock Trolls, Ulik, that allowed Ulik and a large group of Trolls to live beneath Broxton in exchange for attacking Thor. The Trolls attacked and killed Dario's remaining lawyers. Dario told the Trolls that they could do what they want to Broxton. Dario also revealed his true form as the Minotaur to Thor and explained that his ultimate goal was to exploit all of Earth's natural resources before moving on to a new area. The Trolls were ultimately defeated by the combined forces of the Asgardians and S.H.I.E.L.D., but Ulik was able to flee and Broxton was left in ruins. Dario pleaded ignorance to the whole incident. Through a media campaign, Dario was able to pin the Trolls' attack on Broxton on the Asgardians and their presence in the United States. After giving a speech that blasted the Asgardians, he was confronted by Agent Solomon and punched in the face. Dario threatened legal action against Solomon, but Solomon reminded Dario that he had killed off all of his lawyers. Dario later met with Ulik and asked the Troll about the Nine Realms as he would like to exploit them next. A New Thor Following Odinson's loss of his hammer, Agger came into possession of Laufey's skull and a fight ensued between him, Malekith - who seemed to recognise the source of Agger's power and was intrigued by it - and the Frost Giants, as well as the new Thor. After the Frost Giants' defeat, he forged a pact with Malekith the Accursed: when Malekith and his allies conquered a world, Roxxon would be given exclusive rights to essentially strip mine it. At the same time, he revealed his past and how he became the Minotaur. As a child, his family owned a small island, which was attacked by gunmen. Agger fled to a small cave in which he found a statue and prayed for revenge, unknowingly making a pact with what Malekith called a dark god. Dark Council Dario was recruited on to the Dark Council.Their first act of war was the massacre of the Light Elves of Alfheim, an event Malekith surely expected would bring the attention of Thor. Because of this, they tasked one person that was seeking admittance in the council, Loki, with carrying out the murder of the Godess of Thunder. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Agger possessed vast strength in his Minotaur form that Thor has described as Hulk-like. Superhuman Durability: When he is a Minotaur, Agger can withstand being hit by Thor and is left only stunned for a few minutes. Shapeshifting: Agger can shift between a human form and his Minotaur form. He has not revealed if he can transform into other forms. | Abilities = | Strength = His strength has been described by Thor as similar to the Hulk's. | Weaknesses = Blood lust: While Agger has no apparent physical weaknesses, he does have a strong blood lust that is triggered by murder and mayhem that makes it difficult for him to maintain his human form. | Equipment = | Transportation = Roxxon vehicles | Weapons = | Notes = Malekith noted that while Dario is not the original Minotaur though the accursed one noted that something of his power flowed through him. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Millionaires Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Dario Agger (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Businesspeople Category:Thor Villains